


Of Stars and Midnight Talks

by wrenstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenstars/pseuds/wrenstars
Summary: Lance was loud; a constant stream of chatter and bad jokes. So when Keith discovers him quiet and alone under the stars, he can't stand the abnormal contrast and decides to discover what is bothering Lance so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I got into Voltron a few weeks ago and have become utterly obsessed. These two in particular have taken over my life and I just want to cry about them daily. So expect a lot more one shots coming in the future!

If Keith was to sum up Lance in one word, it would be _loud_.

The other boy never seemed to _shut up_. If someone made a comment, he'd turn it into a conversation - or if it was Keith, he'd start a pointless yet intense debate. He made comments about everything, could make a joke out of anything, and could charm anyone into assisting Team Voltron with just a smile and a few well-chosen words. 

It was exhausting, sometimes, the way the words seemed to endlessly flow from Lance's mouth, like constant music that played in the background. He would hear Lance laugh with Hunk, quiz Pidge about technology, or discuss Earth and Altean customs with Coran. 

Keith had tried to ignore Lance's voice, but he couldn't. It was like he had a radar that was attuned to the Blue Paladin, even if they were in separate rooms. 

For someone as introverted and used to time spent in quiet and isolation as Keith was, being around someone as extroverted and exuberant as Lance could be tiring. There were times when he just couldn't keep up with Lance; his words ran laps around Keith as he fell further and further behind. 

But that wasn't to say Keith didn't _like_ Lance. In fact, despite the other boy's belief, Keith didn't hate him. He actually felt rather guilty about not remembering Lance all those months ago when they found Shiro.

No, Keith quite enjoyed Lance's presence. If Lance was speaking to someone else, Keith would pause what he was doing and listen. Even though he could barely keep up with the topics of their frequent banters, he couldn't help not be drawn in - Lance's presence was electric. Ignoring him would be like trying to ignore a thunderstorm in the desert. 

And Keith _knew_ there was more to Lance than just his loudness. Keith had witnessed first-hand his teammate's devotion to the others, his willingness to put his life on the line to protect them. He was quietly determined and got the job done, always, with little complaint. He was kind and loyal and brave, among other things. Keith hadn't commented on it, but that hadn't meant he hadn't noticed the little things Lance did for the team. 

It was just that Lance's voice was - well, very loud, and very, very, noticeable. 

Lance just didn't seem to realise that whenever Keith left the room, it _wasn't_ because he hated Lance. It was because the repetitive clang of metal on metal on the training deck or the quiet of his room calmed down the butterflies that stirred in Keith's stomach whenever Lance made his presence too pronounced. Especially verbally.

The thought of a quiet Lance was as strange as imagining a peaceful Zarkon or slow-witted Allura.

Weirder than those two, even. _Lance_ and _vibrance_ fit together like a glove.

So when Keith stumbled across Lance both quiet and alone for the first time, he had initially been sure that he was dreaming. He had even pinched himself just to make sure.

But the image hadn't changed: there was Lance, sitting on the steps in front of the large window, looking out into the endless darkness of space. One knee was drawn to his chest and he had wrapped both arms around it, his chin perched on his knee. His shoulders dipped. He was frowning. It was too unnerving - Keith wanted to march right in there and put his trademark, sun-bright smile back on his face. Lance hardly ever frowned, and when he did it was usually a sign that something was wrong.

Keith paused. He was clueless about what to do. Talking and opening up to people had never been his strong suit. After being shunted from foster home to foster home, he'd given up trying to forge connections when he realised no one really cared about him. The only person he'd ever opened up to was Shiro, and even then he'd never comforted Shiro. It had always been the other way around.

He wished now his childhood had been a bit more normal. Maybe he wouldn't be so awful at socialising, and would know exactly how to tackle this situation. But he was about as comfortable here as a fish out of water.

Keith watched Lance for a second longer and walked away, cursing himself.

The second time he stumbled across Lance in this odd meditative state, Keith stopped again and opened his mouth, meaning to speak so he could figure out what was so obviously bothering Lance. He didn't like seeing Lance like this.

But his mouth and throat suddenly turned dry, and Keith couldn't so much as croak. His brain whirred like an overheated computer drive: words had currently evaded him. It was as though he was trying to find the words to speak in an unknown alien language, not English.

Keith shut his mouth. He turned and strode briskly away, his face burning.

The third time he chanced across Lance like this, Keith sucked in a breath and resolved to do a first and initiate conversation. _Screw my discomfort, Lance needs to talk to someone. I can't ignore it, it fails my duty as a Paladin_.

 _That's not the only reason_ , a quieter part of his brain whispered, but it was easy to ignore.  

"Hey," Keith said quickly as he entered the room, before his body betrayed him.

No idea what to do, but he'd gone in anyway. _Classic_ , he could imagine Shiro saying, while shaking his head. 

Lance's head snapped suddenly across. Keith should have expected the small scowl. "What do _you_ want?"

The words were like bee stings. Did Lance _really_ think Keith hated him that much?

"Do you really think so lowly of me?" Keith sighed. He was suddenly weary. "I just want to talk."

"What? You, me, _talk_? _Seriously_? When do we _talk_?"

Keith's lips curled upward. "Don't we banter all the time? That's talking."

Lance froze, and then frowned, considering Keith's words. After a moment he snorted, grinning. "I suppose so. Even if we're at each other's necks."

Keith sat himself down beside Lance. How would Shiro handle the situation?

"There's no suppose. And for the record, I was never after your neck. I never hated you. I might have reacted badly when we first met - but it wasn't hate." He nudged Lance in the sides. "You're quite tolerable, actually," he teased. 

Lance's mouth fell open. It was as though Keith had sprung a surprise birthday party on him that had actually managed to _remain_ secret.

"Y-you're sure?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "I believe I, more than anyone, would know if I hated you. As far as people go, Lance, you're not bad. We're teammates."

Lance blinked, abashed.

Keith wondered if it was normal to be paying so much attention to someone's eyes that he noticed the way their eyelashes brushed their cheeks.

Not that he'd ever ask anyone. The thought of it made him want to scoff.

"And being teammates means that we help each other when we need it." Keith squinted at Lance as though he was a complicated science experiment. "Something's bothering you, Lance. You're hardly ever quiet yet here you are, alone and silent. Your eyes are as distant as Earth. What's on your mind? I have ears. I'll use them."

Lance laughed. He ran his hand through his thick hair. Even though they were in space with no Lush store or something similar nearby, his hair was still impossibly well taken care of.

"You'll think I'm being silly."

"Just spit it out. Seeing you upset is making me feel on edge."

 _Maybe Shiro would have been less blunt_. Keith sighed inwardly. He was really bad at this. 

Lance hesitated. He ran his tongue over his lips before speaking.

"I'm - well, the truth is - I'm homesick," he stammered, in a voice so low Keith almost missed it. "There you go. Brave, sarcastic, charming Blue Paladin Lance just wants to go home and be hugged by his parents."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "That's... it?" He didn't see why Lance would be embarrassed about admitting that. Keith knew Pidge and Hunk missed Earth. It was only natural - though he was basing his judgements on their reactions. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said gruffly. "Everyone experiences it. Space is vastly different to Earth. Feeling homesick is normal."

Lance's hands clenched into tight fists.

"No. It's more than that." His voice was as tense as Keith's muscles after a particularly long and hard bout of fighting against the Gladiators. "I miss _everything_ about home. My siblings, my aunts and uncles, my cousins. I called my siblings annoying, but we were close, they'd always show me their achievements before even our parents. I miss my mother's home cooking and the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. I miss my father's deep laugh and wicked sense of humour - I miss watching the way the could form a friendship with any passing stranger in the span of five seconds. I miss our house, messy as it always was, and I miss my room. Especially my bed. I still find it difficult to get comfortable here. It took me months to adjust at the Garrison." Lance sighed and massaged his forehead. "We're so far away and as cool as being defenders of the universe is... I just want to go _home_. I miss home, I miss my family. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Keith bit his lip. He didn't really. The closest thing he had to knowing as home was that shack in the desert, and he didn't even miss that much. His other residences had been empty and lonely, devoid of anything special that made Keith miss it.

That didn't mean he hadn't observed others enough to be able to capture the gist of what Lance meant. 

"There's no place like home," he mumbled. "At least, that's all I gathered about the term, from that one line in _The Wizard of Oz_." He cracked a smile. "I get the gist of what you mean. If my family was like that, I'd probably feel the same way. Just look at Pidge and their devotion to finding their family! I've also heard Hunk admit he wants to go home, too." Keith hesitated, but moved his hand to place it on Lance's shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Lance stared, his eyes - exactly the same shade as the earth on the planet he missed - wide. After a stretch of time that was probably longer than was usual for two people to stare at each other, Lance stammered, "What do you mean, 'if my family was like that?'"

Keith shrugged. "I was orphaned young, and shipped constantly to different foster homes. I'll never really understand the concept of a home, I suppose, since I've never really belonged anywhere."

Lance winced. He looked stricken. "Keith, I'm sorry, I didn't know -"

"It's fine. I only ever told Shiro." Keith stretched. "I guess that's also why I'm no good with people. Shiro was the only person in the Garrison I was ever close to."

"Man, Keith, you should've said -"

"It doesn't matter, I accepted it long ago. Let's forget that - we're here for _you_. Is there anything I can do to help? Even if I just listen... We're a team, Lance. I won't leave a fellow teammate to suffer."

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. For the first time, he appeared to be lost for words.

"I'd... appreciate that," he said.

Keith sat still and listened intently as Lance described his family: his uncle's collection of comics, his brother's fear of lightning and the way he'd run into Lance's room during a store; chaotic Thanksgivings and even more chaotic Christmases, the scramble to find time to fit in visits from everyone on someone's weekday birthday.

Keith took in every word of Lance's as though he was a data processor, determined to remember everything. He was seeing a new side of Lance tonight. After seeing the excitement on Lance's face with the recollection of each new memory, or hearing the way Lance nearly tripped over half the words he spoke in his eagerness to speak of his family, he understood that Lance was a family member at heart. He would take a bullet for any of them.

Keith could tell just by the way Lance talked so passionately, he could spend an entire day rambling about his family and not even notice the time go by. 

It made the tips of Keith's ears turn red.

* * *

Keith thought that maybe Lance would refuse to acknowledge that night, or claim it never happened, as he claimed to be ignorant of the time Keith cradled the taller boy in his arms. But the Keith's (surprising) delight, the next morning Lance approached him and said in a voice quieter than Keith was accustomed to, "Thanks for listening last night, Keith. It really helped."

"It was no problem," Keith said quickly, and hoped it passed as somewhat nonchalant.

They were closer from then on. They still bickered constantly, but it was more teasing and good-natured, and often ended with a laugh. A new understanding had been formed of the other, and they were more in synch as a result as barriers were slowly lifted.

Even the others noticed: Shiro approached Keith after training one day with a smile. "It's good to see you and Lance are finally getting along," he'd said, and clasped Keith's shoulder.

 _Yes_ , Keith had agreed silently, and looked at Lance out of the corner of his eye. He was laughing with Hunk about some joke he'd missed, as loud as ever. _Finally_.

Things were... odd, ever since their talk. Keith felt a tug in his stomach whenever he lay eyes on Lance, and he found himself engaging in conversations not because he felt obliged, but because he wanted to spend that little bit extra time with Lance (even if Keith was quiet most of the time, content just to listen to Lance).

The new sensations disturbed him. He thought they had been simmering below the surface for some months now, but after that night, they'd been brought to the surface and he was experiencing them with new clarity. It left him lost for words when Lance passed by, made his stomach flip whenever his thoughts roamed to the other boy at night.

The thought about talking with it to anyone, even Shiro, was embarrassing, so Keith kept it to himself. Mostly he reflected on it in private; he sought quiet and solitude more often just to attempt to figure things out. There was something peaceful about the quiet that made him calm. Perhaps it was because it was one of the only times he felt he could hear himself think, instead of being drowned out and pushed to the side by people more comfortable in social settings.

His desire brought him to the same place he'd found Lance alone. It was probably the quietest area on the ship, and the endless view of space was the perfect backdrop to just sit and think. There were no distractions to make one's mind wander.

Keith settled himself on the step and found himself thinking of life back on Earth, a time where things were simpler and he only had to worry about trivial matters, not the fate of the universe. Or his confusing feelings for Lance.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Keith closed his eyes.

Out of everyone to find him here, it _had_ to be the person he wanted most to avoid.

A body collapsed beside him, the legs stretching on the miles. Keith's pulse quickened when he realised how little space Lance had put between their bodies.

"What are you doing up here?" Lance asked jovially. "You aren't happening to be missing Earth?"

Keith half-smiled. " _Nearly_ hit the nail on the head. I was thinking of Earth, but not missing it. Just... reminiscing. When things weren't quite so serious as they are now. When we just had to worry about making it through the day's classes and completing homework, instead of knowing the fate of the entire universe rests in our hands."

"Ah."

Lance fell to the floor, hands clasped behind his head. Keith braced his hands behind him so he leaned back and gazed at Lance. He quietly admired the way his hair fell softly into his eyes.

"What exactly were you thinking of?"

"Nothing in particular. The Garrison. Life on my own."

Lance chuckled. “That seems almost like a holiday compared with what we have to do now.”

“Mm. Wonder what tortures Iverson’s concocting for everyone?”

“Who knows? Laps, detentions. Spreading stories on how we’ve supposedly ‘died.’”

They both fell silent. Keith turned as cold as outer space. _Had_ they been pronounced dead? It was likely – like Shiro, and Pidge’s family, they’d disappeared without notice. Instead of claiming several cadets had disappeared and they had no idea what had happened, it was likely the Garrison would announce that they were dead.

Not that it mattered that much to Keith. There was no one left on that planet he cared for – everyone who did was on this ship with him. But what about Lance, and his entire family? And Pidge’s family, and Hunk’s? They’d be torn apart, especially Pidge’s mother, who had already lost her husband and son. Keith knew; when Shiro had disappeared and there was no concrete evidence of his death, he’d been tormented by the thought that he could still be alive. _Not_ knowing was worse than being absolutely certain.

Keith glanced at Lance. The other boy was ashen, his skin the colour of faded earth. Of course the thought of being pronounced dead would torment him, considering just how close his family was.

Keith didn’t know what it was, but he wanted to comfort Lance, bring some warmth back to his cheeks. Impulsively he reached over and laced his fingers through Lance’s and squeezed it gently.

“Hey,” he said gently. “I’m sure your family’s fine. Besides, what do you think they’re going to say about me? I’m a drop out. I doubt anyone cares that I’m gone.”

Lance frowned. Keith sucked in a breath when he too tightened his hold on Keith’s hand. They were staring directly into each other’s eyes. Keith could see the slightly darker flecks of brown in Lance’s irises.

“That’s depressing, man. I knew you weren’t the most enthusiastic, but that’s downright grim even for you.”

Keith shrugged. “I got myself kicked out of Garrison, so it’s all on me. Though, they did have it coming,” he laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

Lance shifted forward, leaning in as though Keith was about to tell him some ground-breaking secret. “What happened?” Even his tone was conspiratorial. He seemed distracted from thoughts of his family. _Good_. Keith much preferred this version of Lance; it hurt him, somehow, to see Lance even remotely upset. “I’ve heard rumours and conflicting stories, but not a true account.”

“Ah.” Keith glanced down. With a start he realised their hands were still entwined. He felt heat creep up his neck. Well, Lance hadn’t said anything, and to withdraw it now might be awkward… He left his hand in Lance’s as he thought back to the months when he thrown out of the Garrison.

“After it was claimed the Kerberos mission failed due to a piloting error… I just couldn’t accept it. I knew Shiro better than anyone at the Garrison. He didn’t make mistakes. And he was the only person I was close to. I suppose I was in denial – I didn’t to believe the only person I had ever really cared for was gone.” Keith sighed. “I started badgering the higher-ups, constantly demanding answers. At first I just asked, but as I still got the same answer, my methods became more… _drastic_. Eventually I punched one of them in the face and swore at Iverson seconds later. That’s when they decided I had a ‘discipline issue’ and kicked me out.”

Lance’s eyes grew progressively wider the more Keith spoke. When he finished Lance snorted, and then he ripped his hand from Keith’s as he dissolved into a fit of laughter, wrapping both hands around his stomach as though it was about to burst out.

Keith smiled, his own shoulders shaking. Not at his story, but at Lance, at the way completely gave in to his mirth, bent over double and losing his balance on numerous occasions. Whenever he had to shoot a hand out to support himself again, he would lose himself again.

Keith had never appreciated just what a beautiful sound Lance’s laughter was.

“You really _punched_ someone?” Lance gasped between breaths for air. “I heard stories, but I wasn’t sure – and you _swore_ at _Iverson_? Do you know how _badly_ I've wanted to do that? How bad was it?”

“… Every second word was a very colourful insult.”

Lance dissolved into laughter once more. “I would have paid to see his face!”

Keith shook his head. “It was amusing at first, but it soon became downright scary. I thought I was about to be murdered.”

“ – Maybe I’ll skip. He got mad at me too often.”

“Did you make too many bad jokes in his presence?”

Lance fell silent. He seemed to draw into himself, making him appear to shrink. Keith’s heart stopped.

“Lance?” he murmured, and edged closer to him. “Did I say something?”

“Oh, no,” Lance said hastily, shaking his hands and head quickly. It was though he was some animated character. “It’s just… though I’m sure Iverson would’ve been mad if I told him too many of my jokes…” He huffed. They were close enough that Keith felt it brush against his face.

“He wasn’t impressed with my abilities,” Lance blurted. “He kept comparing me to you and reminding me the only reason I was there was because you dropped out. It wasn’t motivational.”

Keith had never liked Iverson. He was overbearing and seemed more interested in egging people on to do work through yelling than actually being motivating. He was a stain on the Garrison and one of the reasons he had grown to detest it so much.

But to hear how Lance used to be put down made Keith want to return to Earth right that moment, Zarkon be damned, and bash some sense into Iverson for making Lance feel like rubbish, even for the slightest of seconds.

Hell, Lance looked really glum _now_ , and as usual seeing the opposite of a smile on Lance’s face made Keith feel uneasy, like he’d eaten too many of Coran’s ‘delicacies.’

“You know,” Keith said lowly, “I feel really guilty about not remembering you when we first met. It was awful of me. I should’ve remembered and for that, I’m sorry.”

Lance laughed wearily. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, and waved the apology aside. “I’m over that. I forget about recently.”

“Well Lance, you should know that I consider you a worthy rival."

Lance’s mouth fell open.

“ _Now_ you’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not. Having you nearby pushes me to do better, actually.” The corner of Keith’s mouth curled up. “Our rivalry makes us me try harder. And you were right: we _are_ a pretty good team. We work better together, and balance each other out.”

Lance really was blushing, his cheeks flamed tomato red. He rubbed his back of his neck, unable to meet Keith's eye.

"Like a fire and ice type of thing? Ying and yang?"

Keith grinned. "Exactly."

Lance smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “And – that rivalry? I was jealous and wanted you to notice me.”

“Well _that_ certainly worked,” Keith said, and they were both laughing together.

And the entire time Keith thought he wished he could do this more often.

* * *

 _I'm screwed. I am completely, utterly, screwed_.

The thought had been haunting Keith for some time now, ever since he and Lance cemented their friendship. Ever since he heard the magical sound that was Lance’s laugh, and saw the enthralling galaxies that existed in his eyes. He had learned so much about Lance in those two conversations and each time, it made Keith see things just that little bit clearer, until now when he was viewing the world in pure HD.

How could he have missed it? The way he was drawn to Lance, snuck glances out of the corner of his eye… It was so obvious, yet he had completely ignored it until now.

He _liked_ Lance.

And not just like a friend.

More than that.

In an I-want-us-to-be-boyfriends kind of way.

More than a few times at night, Keith found his mind wandering off to Lance, and imagined Lance’s fingers in his hair and the taste of his lips. It made Keith want to punch something. He’d never experienced anything of this level before and it made him nervous. He could barely stand to be in the same space as Lance for more than a minute – the entire time Lance seemed to be taunting him just by being there.

His being loud didn’t help, either. He took up the room with his exuberance, and found his way under Keith’s skin and held him captive there, completely entranced by Lance’s mere existence.

He spent more time than ever on the training deck, taking out his frustrations on the droids, increasing intensity of the training to the point that it was reckless. Shiro and Allura would have disapproved if they caught him at it, but Keith didn’t care. It was only by focusing on the heat of battle and keeping himself alive that he kept his thoughts off Lance.

The others had noticed his odd behaviour, and from the looks the sent him, Keith knew that knew the reason why. It made him grit his teeth whenever he caught such a look sent his way. He wasn’t the type of person to talk about feelings – he was impulsive, and acted before he thought.

And he definitely did _not_ dwell on feelings.

(He'd had no reason to, for so long, when he never really had anyone to care about. Feeling them now was like trying to find his way through murky water.)

After one particularly tense dinner, he couldn’t take the stares or Lance’s annoyingly bright laugh any longer, and stormed off to find a quiet place. Really he should have gone to his room for complete privacy, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being cooped up within those four walls. Instead his feet made him travel to the place where these emotions had first sprouted to life and he could experience some notion of freedom staring at the stars.

And _of course_ , Lance would be coming to the same room from the opposite direction. Because the universe hated him for some damned reason.

For a moment that were both rooted to the spot, standing just before the entrance, caught up in the other’s presence. Keith could feel his stomach perform gymnastics, twisting and somersaulting and flying through the air.

 _Quiznack, I came here to get_ away _from Lance!_

Embarrassed warmth flooded throughout Keith and he took a step back, knowing nothing other than that he _had to get the hell out of there_.

“Oh, I’ll be going –“

“No.”

Only Lance’s surprisingly soft voice could have made Keith stop in his tracks. He turned around and saw Lance stand in the threshold. As soon as Keith’s head swivelled around, Lance’s eyes instantly darted to the other side of the room.

“Uh, what I meant was, would you come in with me?” Lance blurted. “I – I wanted to talk. Yes, to talk! To you, Keith.”

Keith wanted to flee. He wanted to run to his lion and use it to travel someplace far from here. Or better yet, ask Allura to open a wormhole so he could be on the opposite side of the galaxy from Lance and his intoxicating, endearing embarrassed flush and earthy eyes.

But, the other part of him was also an impulsive idiot, and as attracted to Lance as he was that part of his brain readily agreed, “Oh, yeah, sure,” before his rational side could scream at him at just how bloody bad this was and _was he stupid_?

Yes, Keith decided. He must be stupid.

They settled down before the stars, and Keith couldn't help but think that if this was on Earth, this setting would be quite romantic. Not that he had experience, but he _has_ had enough exposure to girls in his class talking about dreamy ideas for dates and had been forced to sit through a few romance movies. He hadn't understood its appeal until now, when he was seated before the starry expanse himself, and thought there was something quite enchanting about looking into the endless depths of space, the darkness pierced by the beautiful golden glow of stars scattered like glitter across a black backdrop.

There was a distinct gap between himself and Lance, as though it had been deliberately placed when Lance chose his place to sit down. Keith couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he recalled how close they had been last time. He can almost feel the ghostly weight of Lance’s hand in his own.

They sat there for some time, just staring into space. Keith wondered just where about Earth was from here and what other worlds awaited them – which worlds needed Voltron to free them from the Galra. The universe was so ginormous that the task made Keith swallow and fear just how long they would be fighting.

“Did you ever think about what would happen to us?” Lance asked suddenly. “After we save the universe and all?”

He sounded rather wistful. As soft as his voice was, Keith was caught off guard by the question.

“Not really,” he said slowly. “I didn’t have much of a life back on Earth. There just wasn’t much to think about returning to.” He gave Lance a pointed look. “Would you reunite with your family?”

“In a heartbeat. Not even that.”

The pure love in his voice made Keith feel nostalgic for something he had never had. He wondered what it was like to be Lance, or anyone who had a family who loved and cared for you. Apart from his team, Keith had never experienced anything that felt remotely familial. He had never connected with any of his foster parents.

 _Must be nice, to have people who genuinely care for you_.

Lance chewed on his lip. “You could visit them, too,” he said, so quietly Keith almost missed it. “I’m sure my siblings would love you.”

Keith blinked.

“You think so?”

“Can’t have you living alone in the desert, can we? I hate the thought.”

Keith’s heart squeezed and he closed his eyes. _Goddammit, Lance_.

 _This_ was why he needed to avoid Lance like the plague – he said little things like this, and Keith’s entire body felt like it was hurtling through hyperspace. He couldn’t focus with Lance in the room.

“I – I’ll definitely consider the offer if we make it out of this,” he conceded.

“Right,” Lance echoed. “If we make it out of this.”

Silence fell between them. The _if_ had been such a heavy word, and it weighed heavily upon their minds.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“If we’re going to die on this mission… What would you want to achieve first?”

The question hit Keith like a punch to the face, at once sending him into a panicked fluster.

 _Kiss you_ , was his first thought, but there was no way he would admit _that_ out loud.

Instead he cleared his throat, shrugged, and said, “I don’t know. There’s not really much. What about you?”

Lance gazed out at the stars, as though if he looked in the right direction he could see Earth. “I’d want to tell my family how much I love them. Feel the rain on my skin again. Make you guys smile as much as possible. Confess to the person I like and have my first kiss.”

Keith’s stomach dropped.

“You like someone?”

“Yeah. He’s quite the guy.”

“ _He_?”

Keith’s voice was more choked than he had intended.

Lance frowned. “Surely you realised I’m pansexual by now?”

“Yeah, but… Despite that, you still flirt with girls more than boys.”

Lance rubbed the back of his head. “Girls are – safe. They don’t make me as nervous as guys do.” He paused, took in a deep breath, and looked at Keith directly in the eye. “As you do.”

Keith sucked in a breath. He felt his body shut down, unable to cope with anything but the words Lance had just uttered. It would be too much to handle otherwise.

“ _Lance_?”

Lance’s entire face was red, his lips dry, but he still managed to babble, “I like you, Keith. I-want-to-be-in-a-relationship kind of like.” He squeezed his eyes shut as though protecting himself from some terrible truth. “It’s been eating me up, okay? I _had_ to tell you, or I was going to go _insane_ wondering if you felt the same! So yeah, with Hunk’s insistence, I told you, but it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way I just had to get this off my chest so I can actually _sleep_ at night -”

Keith shut him up by pressing his lips against Lance’s.

Lance gasped and Keith pressed his lips even more firmly against Lance’s, insistent and urging, because for heaven’s sake he had felt like he’d been drowning for so long struggling to juggle his emotions for Lance but now he knew the truth, _knew_ that Lance did indeed like him, the fact that Lance’s lips was on his own made Keith feel like he was gasping a new, pure lungful of air. Lance’s lips were chapped and tasted vaguely like the dessert Keith must have skipped on, but it was like experiencing life in its purest essence.

Lance responded eagerly and the intensity increased; Lance’s fingers ended up in Keith’s thick hair and Keith moaned into this kiss.

Their noses bumped when they parted, and Keith smiled as he brought their foreheads together. “I like you too.”

“ _Seriously_?”

Keith had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Out of everyone in the universe, of course he _had_ to fall for this loud, endearing idiot.

“Do I _look_ like the sort of person who would just kiss anyone?”

Lance considered that and then shook his head slightly, his hair brushing against Keith’s forehead. “No. Can we do that again?”

Keith grinned.

“We most certainly can.”


End file.
